Silver Lining
by GoldenGoddess1
Summary: Ch. Nine! *grumbles about people claiming she's bored of her fic* I love this fic and it will remain, got that?! It's about Rhapsody:A Musical Adventure
1. Cornet Espoire-Marl

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Lordy lord, what is wrong with me?! I have been writing fics with no plot, now I suddenly have one! For some reason, people (who?!) like my serious work more than my humor (big surprise there). So here I go, hurling myself into another story, so that maybe my stupid muses will go away! Might I add that I have no idea where this is going, so don't bother me about it!

  


Annie's Note: This is a game that few have played, but it's a very great game! If anyone wants, I'll upload a chapter explaining about the game. The star was Cornet Espoire, your average love struck teenager out to get the prince. The game is called Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure. Because at the oddest times the characters start to sing. O_o Anyway, the evil witch Marjoly kidnaps the prince at a party thingy. Cornet and her faithful, talking, flying puppet Kururu go on a quest to save him! 'Cause he's a wussy for getting captured in the first place! ^-^ Did I mention that all the main characters are blonde? Weird. Cornet's a bit of a fighter, too! Though I don't think a horn is a weapon....

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

____________

_Chapter One: Cornet Espoire-Marl_

  


As always, it was a sunny day in Marl's kingdom. The weather was perfect (as always), the clouds were white and fluffy (as always), all was peaceful (as always).

  


Queen Cornet chased after her youngest daughter, Cherie, as the one-year old tottered down the stairs.

  


"Honey, you're not supposed to leave mommy's sight!" cried Cornet. She ran after her, only to watch Cherie stumble into the kitchen. She quickly pursued, losing sight of her daughter in the crowd of cooks. "Darn it, no one's going to eat that much food!"

  


"AAAHHH!!!" 

  


Cornet followed the yell. One of the cooks held up baby Cherie. Peeking into the huge vat the cook had been making soup in, she spied something black and hairy. "Oh...." Cornet giggled, then looked at the chef. "Is that your toupee, sir?"

  


"Why, YES IT IS!!!" fumed the chef. "And she has knocked it into the soup!"

  


"Then perhaps you should make another batch," said the queen solemnly. She took back her child and calmly left the kitchen. As soon as she got out of hearing, the young queen burst into fits of laughter. Cherie giggled along with her mother, and they returned to the garden.

  


Five years ago, Cornet had been a sixteen-year old living in the tiny town of Orange. Now she was twenty-one and co-ruler of the land of Marls. She had beaten Marjoly and her minions, the Ancient Weapon, and had saved the prince! This was her happily ever after, to live out her days in a gorgeous castle, servants to do her work, ruler of all. And most importantly, to be married to her handsome Prince Ferdinand, or rather, King Ferdinand now that his mother had let him take over. It was perfect. If only she had Kururu....

  


"Mommy!"

  


'Maybe I do have her,' thought Cornet as her eldest daughter, Kururu, ran to her.

  


"Mommy! Guess how old I am!"

  


"Two?"

  


"No!"

  


"Um... three?"

  


"No, not three, mommy!" said the little girl.

  


"Then how old are you?" asked Cornet, a big smile on her face.

  


"I'm five!" Kururu held up her hand,"Five!"

  


"How silly of mommy to forget!" Cornet pulled her child into her lap. 

  


"How silly of mommy to forget that she should be preparing for that special dinner tonight,"said a man's voice. Cornet looked up at her husband and her smile widened.

  


"Hello, Ferdinand,"she whispered. She had never quite gotten over that feeling that washed over her every time he came near. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen with his golden hair, green eyes, wide shoulders.... she could go on forever about his good looks. But there was something else, the way he held her, how she could see in his eyes he loved her. He was just so perfect-

  


"Cornet?" asked Ferdinand. "Uh... Cornet?"

  


She blushed, "Oops, sorry."

  


He grinned,"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for dinner?"

  


"Oh, are my clothes that old," she glanced down at herself, "they looked fine to me."

  


"No no," he laughed."The king and queen of those frog people are visiting. We are trying to get them to sign a peace treaty, remember?"

  


"Huh? Oh, right, peace treaty!" Cornet blushed again.

  


There was an awkward silence for a while, before Ferdinand said, "So, are you going to get dressed?"

  


"Right!" she leapt up, almost dropping her daughters, who had fallen asleep in her lap. "I don't know what's wrong with me today!"

  


"Nothing," the king gently kissed her. "There's never anything wrong with you." He turned and walked back to the castle.

  


Cornet giddily followed, trying to catch up, but Ferdinand's long strides and the fact that she carried Kururu and Cherie let him get there first. She hurried into the castle but he was nowhere in sight. "Darn," she muttered. "I bet he does that on purpose!"

  


"Highness! Highness!" called Sharte, her most faithful servant. Sharte had once been a puppet, but after her and her sister's dream was fulfilled, they had become humans.

  


"Sharte! Listen, can you get these two dressed?" gasped Cornet. Sharte took the princesses from Cornet. "And can you get the others ones ready?"

  


"Already done, Cornet,"said Sharte. Harmony and Ferdinand II peered out from behind her skirts. 

  


"Mommy, I don't wanna wear this!" whined Harmony. "It's itchy and too tight!" The four-year old tugged at the hem of her green dress. It was made of silk, with pearls sewn on the waist, collar, and sleeves. Elaborate designs done in silver made Cornet's eyes hurt just looking at them.

  


"It's only for tonight," she said, shaking her head to clear it. She glanced at her three-year old son. "You don't have any problem with your clothes, do you Ferdinand?"

  


He slowly examined his attire, which was a miniature version of what his father had worn when he was a prince, then back at his mother. Down at his clothes, then at his mother. Down at his clothes, then at his mother. Down, clothes, up, mother. He solemnly met her happy green eyes with his. "No."

  


She didn't no whether to sigh or to laugh, so she did neither and turned back to Sharte. "Thanks for taking care of them."

  


"No trouble at all,"said the former puppet. "Now go get ready, the dinner is in an hour."

  


Cornet nodded and rushed up the stairs to her room.


	2. The Marjoly Family

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I have to say a BIG thank you to Jena-su Aquila. I don't care if you're the only person who ever reviews me, you make me happy! *hugglez Jena-su Aquila* Here's the second chapter, just like you asked. *thinking* You're the only person who's ever asked me to continue a fic. Weird O_o. But thank you! I'm am SO glad that someone else has played this wonderful-but too short-game! I saw you're bio! I love Ferdinand, too! But I still think he's a little bit of a wuss. Why does he wear a dress thingy? ANYWAY, on with the fic!

  


  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Two: The Marjoly Family_

  


It was a castle, no, a palace, that the great witch Marjoly resided in. It's walls were a shining white, the maze needed to reach the top elaborate, the gardens filled with gorgeous, dangerous looking flowers. 

  


The flowers were like Marjoly: they were lovely and appeared harmful, but on closer examination, one saw they posed little, if any, threat. The witch's powers were not what they had been in her younger days. She could only cast simple spells now, and even her old spells were fading. There was the slightest hint of crows' feet at the corners of her eyes, and a few days before she had found a single silver strand in her beautiful blonde hair. She was a hundred and seven year old trying to maintain a twenty-year old appearance.

  


"I should have known it would catch up with me," mumbled the witch as she fretted over herself. Marjoly lounged on her throne, a mirror in one hand, a rose in the other. "How could this happen? Why?! Me, Marjoly, the most powerful witch ever! The queen! The mistress of magic, the empress of evil, the diva of destruction!" Her voice grew high-pitched and whiny. "Why!? It's not fair!"

__________

  


"There she goes again, meow" sighed Myao. 

  


Crowdia looked up from her book,"You almost feel sorry for her."

  


"Almost," said Gao, as she lifted weights. "She should've known it would happen one day."

  


"Yeah," snickered Myao. "But you know, old maids like her never admit they're old, meow!"

  


As Gao and Myao chuckled, Crowdia shook her head. "Don't you fools realize what this could mean?"

  


"That Marjoly is finally going to kick the bucket?" asked Gao hopefully. 

  


"Exactly," Crowdia set down the poetry she had been reading. "No more Marjoly. She will die, and we will be next. It is only by her power that we have lived this long."

  


"So, we'll die?" asked Myao, wide-eyed.

  


"Yes, we will die,"Crowdia said dryly.

  


The two most immature members of the Marjoly family stared at each other.

  


"I don't wanna die!" yelled Myao.

  


"Me neither!" Gao shouted back.

  


"But no one will miss a big brute like you!"

  


"Yeah, well no one cares about you, twerp!"

  


"God, please forgive these morons," whispered Crowdia, face tilted toward the ceiling.

  


"There she goes again with her whacko talk," groaned Gao.

  


"They are simply jealous of my beauty and intelligence, please excuse them."

  


"Beauty and intelligence my butt!" Myao purred (literally).

  


They fought on, with Gao bellowing, Myao's shrieking, and Crowdia quietly insulting them.

__________

  


Marjoly pulled delicately at the strand. "What am I going to do?! What will help me get my magic back!? I don't want to die! I'm to pretty-oof!" She sputtered as she stood up, slipped on something, and fell on the floor. "Ow! Stupid book!" She picked up the book and was preparing to throw it when the title caught her eye. "Spells of the Sorceress Jinra Marjoly :Love Spells, Death Spells, Life Spells, Dark Spells, Age Spells, Beauty Spells-"

  


"That's it!" shouted Marjoly gleefully. "Age spells and beauty spells! That's what I need!" She kissed the picture of the pretty witch on the front."Thank you Jinra! Whoever you are, you've just ensured that your descendant can go on being the sexiest witch for years to come!"

__________

  


"I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa whoa, I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa whoa whoa, I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa whoa, and don't it feel good, yeah!" Marjoly happily sang as she flipped through the book. "Ah, here it is! *ahem*: _To maintain beauty and youth for one hundred years, one must_-" Marjoly gaped at the last word. 

  


"Hey, meow, what does it say?" asked Myao impatiently.

  


"Yeah, we wanna know how you're gonna keep us- I mean, uh, yourself from dying!" Gao chuckled nervously.

  


"What does it say?" questioned Crowdia.

  


Marjoly gulped, "Er, nothing important! Nothing special-hey!" She exclaimed as Myao snatched at the book.

  


"Read it!"

  


"Fine! *mumblemumblemumble*"

  


"Excuse me, what was that again?" asked Crowdia.

  


"*mumblemumblemumble*"

  


"What, speak up!" barked Gao.

  


"_One must marry a man of Rosenqueen, Marl, Seraphim, or Wingly blood, eighteen years to forty years of age_! There, happy!" snapped Marjoly. 

  


The three women that were her minions ogled her. After a long quietness had stretched between them, Myao said, "Oh man, we're dead."

  


"Oh, so you think I can't get a man?! Is that what you're saying?" she glared at Myao.

  


"The last guy you thought you could get turned into stone, then married his true love thanks to you! That's doesn't sound like a very witchy thing to me!" said Myao.

  


"Well, I'll show you!" huffed the witch. "You'll see!"

  


"Besides," muttered Crowdia. "We'll most likely be able to find another spell to regain her youth."


	3. Etoile Rosenqueen-Appleton

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Thankies to yukito for reviewing! *grins* Anyway, so far I have two reviews for a three chapter story. Yet I am content. This is the first thing I've ever written that people ask me to continue. *sobs* I love you people!

  


Annie's Note: I don' like this chapter that much. No mater how hard I try, I can't seem to make Etoile get in character! *sigh*

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Three: Etoile Rosenqueen-Appleton_

  


A year after Cornet's little adventure, four years ago, two years after her mother died, one year after her father had followed, Etoile Rosenqueen wed Jaaron Appleton of BlueCat.

  


He belonged to a rich merchant family, almost as wealthy as hers and steadily growing wealthier. The marriage had worked for both families, his receiving a huge dowry and a good name to associate with theirs, hers free of the expenses of shipping overseas. Her father had asked her who she would marry, and she answered no one-no one was good enough, no one would be her master, no one, she needed no one. 

  


Then, something had happened. The mines her family owned no longer contained anything but dirt. The Rosenqueens nearly became poor. Her father had begged her to marry this Jaaron Appleton, and she had answered no-no I won't, I shall not replace my name with his, no. But when men came to take her things, to sell, her father had said, she agreed. Anything to keep from becoming a peasant.

  


So Etoile Rosenqueen of Mothergreen wed Jaaron Appleton of BlueCat.

  


After the wedding, she realized the brilliance of her father's plan. The Rosenqueens were not even close to bankruptcy, it had all been staged. He knew his daughter's greed and pride, and played it against her. They were richer than ever, and she was married to Jaaron Appleton.

  


Oh, the shame of it all.

  


Or so she had thought.

__________

  


"Push!"

  


"Ahh!!!

  


"Push!"

  


"Ahh!"

  


"Push!"

  


"I am pushing you stupid peasant!" screamed Etoile.

  


"Now, calm down miss," said the mid-wife.

  


"Shut up! I don't need to calm down!!!" she screamed again.

  


"Push-"

  


"Goddess, will you be quiet woman?! I know what to do, I've had children before!!!" Etoile roared in anger and pain.

  


"I've delivered children before," snapped the mid-wife.

  


"Then you should know that you need to-ahh! Shut up and tell me to push!"

__________

  


"Why Mama yelling?" asked Eric, Etoile's two-year old son. His long blonde hair flopped down into his violet eyes.

  


Jaaron smoothed it back. "That's not mama, it's your new sibling. What do you want? A boy, or a girl?"

  


"Boy!" Eric answered eagerly. "I mean, girl! I mean...."

  


Jaaron laughed. He was tall and built strong, for he was a man of the sea. His once pale skin was slightly tanned, his eyes were a rich brown, and his hair was black. Jaaron wasn't the most handsome or manliest man, with his weak chin, narrow shoulders, and a scarred body, but he looked well enough to please Etoile.

  


"I see Mama?"

  


"Er, she's not feeling well," said Jaaron. "But don't worry, she'll be better soon."

  


"Promise?" he asked tearfully.

  


"Promise," Jaaron said firmly.

__________

"I'm going to kill you!!!" shrieked Etoile. "When I get up there, I'm going to kill you, Father!!! This is all your fault!!!"

  


"I've never seen anyone who can talk as much as she can during labor," whispered the mid-wife to the one who had delivered Eric.

  


"Then you didn't hear her when she had her first one," replied the other.

__________

Eric lay sleeping on his father's lap. They had been at the hospital for six hours. Finally, the mid-wife opened the door and motioned to Jaaron. He gently eased Eric off of his lap and onto the soft, cushioned sofa, before slipping into the room.

  


Etoile lay on the bed, a smile on her beautiful face as she gazed at the bundle that she held. Jaaron peered into the cloth and nearly collapsed. Etoile met his eyes, her smile changing into an wicked grin.

  


"Twins," she whispered. "Both girls."

  


"What do we call them?" he stammered.

  


"Antoinette and Bernadette," she smiled down at the newborns once more. "They look like you." The twins had Jaaron's black hair, and, he suspected, though their eyes were closed, his color iris.

  


"The girls look like me," he said with a sigh, mocking exasperation. "Great, and Eric looks like you."

  


"Serves you right," Etoile glared at him, playing along. "For bringing these little horrors upon me. And a Rosenqueen name should go to a Rosenqueen child."

  


"Oh really," he raised an eyebrow. 

  


"Yes, really."

  


He kissed her forehead, "Then I name the next one."

  


"Who says there's going to be a next one?" Etoile asked.

  


"You know I can't keep my hands off of you," Jaaron muttered.

  


"Of course you can't," she stated with a satisfied smirk.


	4. The Party

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Yep, dis is the next chapter! Thankies to Jena-su Aquila. Keep in mind I update every time I get a review! Man, I'm running out of chapters! See, I had five chapters written before I uploaded the first. Since this is the fourth, you can see my predicament. ^-^ I usually write a chapter a day, but due to such little computer time and the fact that these author notes are so long, well, I can't seem to finish Ch. 6! But reviews inspire me to write, so keep em' coming! Anyway, on with the fic! 

  


Annie's Note: *laughs* This is one of my favorite chapters, and one of my least favorite. See, I introduce something very special here. The prospect of a crossover. BUT, everyone is OOC in my mind. Maybe it's only in my head, but Cornet seems a little too girlie. It's hard for me, because most of her character in the game relied on Kururu. Take a minute to think about that. They completed each other. Without one, the other is blah. So, I'm having trouble imagining Cornet's responses to things. Don't worry, though, she should toughen up in a little while.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Four: The Party_

  


Beautiful music floated through the ballroom. Garlands of the royal colors: red, white, and gold adorned the walls. Every kind of snack food imaginable were on the tables. People stood around, talking, eating, dancing. Yet another special dinner, yet another peace treaty to be signed. 

  


Cornet wondered why so many treaties needed to be signed. Marl hadn't threatened any country, there hadn't been a war for over forty years, and the last one had been with Karlmaddman. Ferdinand sat on his throne, talking to a man with slanted eyes beside him. Cornet slouched in her own throne, feeling bored and like she was wasting her life sitting on a huge chair, watching everybody else have fun. She could just imagine what Kururu would say if she were here:let's par-tay! Cornet would be unwilling to go out on the dance floor and make a fool of herself, Kururu would force her to. She spotted Etoile, who had had twins a month ago. Twins! Cornet couldn't believe that Etoile had any children, seeing as how snobby she was and the fact that she had seemed to hate Jaaron when they first got married. She glanced at Ferdinand. What she wouldn't give for twins. Too bad she never saw Ferdinand anymore, he was too busy to do anything with her anymore, let alone-

  


"Cornet!" Etoile exclaimed. She pushed past the two soldiers who attempted to block her. "You look great! Much better than you would have five years ago! That makeup really works, doesn't it?"

  


"You look great, too, Etoile," said Cornet irritably. "Very nice, nice and skinny, like a twig."

  


"Child birth will do that to you. Gained a few pounds, eh, Cornet? Hohohoho, don't you wish you had my figure?" 

  


Cornet stood up and walked over to Etoile. She ignored the look Ferdinand gave her. "So," she said, also ignoring Etoile's last comment, "how are the twins? I haven't got a chance to see them yet."

  


"Beautiful," Etoile positively glowed. "They have lots of Jaaron's black hair and his lovely eyes. How are your children?"

  


Cornet beamed. "Kururu started school, I wanted to have her go to a public one, but Ferdinand insisted on tutors. Harmony turned four, she's learning how to play my horn. Ferdinand is three, he loves to play at being king. Then there's Cherie, she is the most hyper baby I have ever seen."

  


"Hmmm," Etoile looked distracted. Cornet followed her friend's gaze to Ferdinand. She briefly wondered if her friend was attracted to him. 

  


"You know," said Etoile. "When you two first got married, you'd hear everywhere about how much you loved each other, how dear you were to him. But now," she caught Cornet's eyes. There was a mocking look in her violet ones. "You don't seem to be so lovey-dovey anymore."

  


Cornet blushed. She had said it. Etoile had said what she had been thinking for nearly a year, that Ferdinand wasn't paying attention to her. "Oh, we-we cuddle all the time! And he never talks to other women, never shows the slightest bit of interest! Ever! I mean it, he's faithful!"

  


Etoile laughed her mocking laugh. "Dear dear Cornet, as I said when we were younger: you're always good for a laugh. I'm not implying that he might be seeing another woman! He's lying to you, or keeping secrets. I should know, I do it all the time! Face it, your Prince Charming is playing you for a fool."

  


"You don't know him!" snapped Cornet, more to herself than to Etoile. "He's not like you!"

  


Her eyes turned from taunting to angry. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. You never did listen to what was good for you. You'll see, when it finally comes out, you'll see." She leaned forward and whispered. "I don't want to see him hurt you, Cornet. Find out what he's doing or you'll be the last one to know. If Ferdinand's hiding things it will lead to others. First this, then women, then wars. It won't stop. I'm telling you this as a friend: don't let him lead you on." She sauntered back over to her husband.

  


Cornet stood dumbly, trying to convince herself not to listen to Etoile. 

__________

"What're you doing!?" roared Marjoly. The dragon Myao had summoned lurched back and forth for no apparent reason.

  


"I don't know!" Myao yelled back. "The stupid thing won't listen to me!"

  


"Looks like Marjoly isn't the only one losing her powers, eh, Myao?" bellowed Gao.

  


"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Marjoly and Myao.

  


"Losing your powers, nevermore!" croaked Crowdia's bird.

__________

Cornet sat in the garden, moping. 'Was what Etoile said true?' she asked herself. 'Naw, it couldn't be. Etoile's just as air-headed and snobby as she ever was. Probably from that husband of hers. Hah, bet she wishes she could have a marriage as great as mine!' But some part of her wouldn't believe that. Maybe it was because she had seen how Jaaron held her as they danced. Maybe it was because she had been having suspicions of her own lately. Whatever it was, it made Cornet sneak back into her home, up the stairs, and into her husband's personal study.

  


She reached for the stack of papers on the desk, then halted. "What am I doing?" she asked herself aloud. "I'm breaking the trust Ferdinand and I have!"

  


Kururu's voice whispered in her mind. "You're the most trusting person I know, Cornet, and if you're suspicious of a guy, then he's probably doing something he shouldn't!" Advice from so long ago.

  


Cornet picked up the papers, sat in the chair, and began to search.

__________

Marjoly rifled through the book once more. "Are you sure this'll work?" she asked.

  


"Of course," Crowdia sighed. "It's much newer than the first spell you found."

  


"Plus she has a better chance of accomplishing it," snickered Myao.

  


"Shut up!" yelled Marjoly. "I don't see you getting many suitors!"

  


"That's 'cause they all die in your stupid maze," said Gao.

__________

_Peace treaties signed with:_

_Kero Kero_

_Tortall_

_Wyven_

_Warlord Graadus Peace_

_Nair_

_Zhekc_

  


_Refusals:_

_Karlmaddman_

_Dark Isles_

_Endiness_

  


_The Kingdom of Marl, ruled by King Ferdinand Marl E. and his queen, Queen Cornet Marl, plan to attack the Dark Isles as of August Third, Year 304. _

  


_Allies in War:_

_Warlord Graadus Peace_

_Zhekc_

  


King Ferdinand Marl E. 

(signature) 

Graadus Peace_____

(signature)

Kcex Zhiva Ytekc Oz

(signature)

__________

She couldn't believe it. It was impossible. How could Ferdinand do this?

  


She rested her head on the desk. 'After all of the times he said he was going to try to help people, I can't believe him.' None of the names meant anything to her, people of Marl weren't brought up to learn about other countries. But war meant war, and that was never good. She laughed. "I guess Etoile was wrong, the wars came before the women."

  


Cornet lifted her head off of the paper it had been laying on. She read the first paragraph and stared, unbelieving. Placing her hands on either side of her head , she began to cry.


	5. Revelations

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: OMG, I am so sorry I haven't updated. See, due to limited computer time, my sucky rpg, depression, and the fact that I found out there are sequels to Rhapsody, can't get them, and realized my whole story is incorrect, I gave up on it. But thanks to Yami Kururu, I'm putting the next chapter up. I also changed the last one: Ferdinand is going to war with Endiness, the continent in Legend of Dragoon. Anyone wants to write their parts, tell me in your review, and I'll give you my e-mail address. 'Kay? Because I write them completely ooc. AND-after about two more chapters, the story is going on hold. I don't know for how long, at the most a month. So, is that it? Yeah, I think so. Well, on with the fic!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Five: Revelations_

  


The party was over. It was one o' clock. The last of the guests staggered to the rides, many too tired or drunk to make the short journey alone. The food was gone, and much of the silverware with it. Garlands hung limply or were trampled into the ground as boots, high heels, and slippers trod over them. 

  


Etoile wearily climbed into the carriage, Jaaron entering after her. She was worried, Cornet had abruptly left the party, skirting her queenly duties. After attempting to search for her, and being stopped by soldiers that guarded much of the castle, she had returned to the ballroom. Even though she had assured herself that Cornet meant nothing to her, and that she had acted so rudely when she had tried to help, Etoile found that she was troubled at the disappearance of her former rival.

  


'Why should I care,' she thought. 'If that dumb girl wanted to run off, good! I've had enough of her. Thinking she's better than me because she's queen! Hmph.'

  


A rude noise shook her from her thoughts. It was Jaaron's snoring. Etoile slapped at him, her brows furrowed in annoyance. "W-what?" He looked around.

  


"Would you shut up?" she whispered sharply. "I'm trying to think!"

  


He rolled over, banging his head on the door. "Ow! Man can't get no peace...."

  


'If only I had Momie and Hammer,' Etoile wished she knew where her former body guards were. 'Something is going on in Marls and I don't like it. I should act on this, for my families safety and Cornet's.'

__________

"Uh, Marjoly?" asked Gao.

  


"Yes?"

  


"Where are we going?"

  


"Yeah, where are we going?" Myao looked up from the Nyanko she had been petting. 

  


"...."

  


"Marjoly...?" questioned Crowdia hesitantly. "I would like to know where are destination is."

  


The witch was silent. She glanced around nervously. "Er, well...."

  


"You don't know where we're going?!" Gao bellowed so loudly that the dragon shook. "How can you be so dumb!?"

  


"Hey, I'm in charge here, you can't yell at me!!! It have a map in this book!" she yelled.

  


Crowdia shook her head. "Does it say the name of the country?"

  


"Um," Marjoly scanned the page. "Yeah! Serdio, or something like that."

  


"What kinda dumb name is that?" Myao snorted.

  


"The last king was some dude named Carlos," Marjoly's eyes suddenly had hearts in them. "I hope he's cute!"

  


Her minions groaned. "We're not using that spell anymore," said Crowdia.

__________

_ANCIENT WEAPON_

  


_King Ferdinand agrees to:_

_Supplying his allies with _the Ancient Weapon, one of the Ancients, and her

puppets/demons. 

__________

Cornet didn't understand anything except that Ferdinand was going to use her. She was the only woman she knew who could talk to puppets and bring them to life. After Kururu was born, she told him that her mother had been an Ancient, and that there were hundreds of Ancient Weapons left in Marjoly's castle. 

  


'No,' she thought firmly. 'He'd never use me. This-this isn't true. He's not going to attack these Dark Isles.' Cornet couldn't bring herself to think or speak Ferdinand's name. As much as she tried to convince herself that none of those papers meant anything, she didn't quite believe it. Etoile's words kept coming back to her:

  


_"He's lying to you, or keeping secrets. I should know, I do it all the time! Face it, your Prince Charming is playing you for a fool."_

  


Etoile was right. For months now Ferdinand seemed to be hiding things from her, hence his private study. Cornet rubbed her eyes wearily. This was all too much for one night. He'd be coming to bed soon and what would she say if he caught her in here? The puppeteer fixed the mess of papers she had created, making sure that nothing looked disturbed, then left. As she made her way to the royal chambers, she heard His voice (a/n NOT God, okay). Cornet peeked around the corner and saw two tall figures silhouetted in the torch light. One was her husband, his hand on his sword. The other she had never seen before and couldn't make out his features.

  


"-not tonight."

  


"You know, I would just love to get my hands on your wife,"whispered an unfamiliar voice. It was hoarse and deep, the way he said it making Cornet shiver in fear.

  


"You wouldn't dare," Ferdinand growled back.

  


"Then don't make me. We attack those Dark Isles bastards in three months. Seems to me you're having second thoughts. If you change your mind, my army'll take everything in this place, including your chubby wife and those brats of yours."

  


"I will keep my word," said the king meekly, lowering his head. "Goddess help you that you keep yours. Remember, Cornet's not to be harmed-"

  


"Ay, don't worry Ferdi!" the other man grasped his shoulder, suddenly friendly. "I can't wait to get my hands on her so we can summon the Ancient Weapons. What'd you think I meant?"

  


"I'll be watching you," said Ferdinand tightly.

  


"Every breath I take, every move I make, you'll be watching me?" asked the stranger mockingly. "You really need to loosen up, your highness. How old is that wife of yours, forty?"

  


"Twenty-one."

  


"Whatever," he waved it off. "Get yourself one of those Zhekc women, you seen 'em? Cuter 'en Chaos!"

  


Cornet didn't hear any more. She turned and ran down the hall to their chambers.


	6. Ferdinand

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:Thankies to Yami Kururu again! There might be LoD peoples.... I haven't won the game yet. It was too damn frustrating.

_:flashback:_

Dart takes four steps. Battle that lasts for five minutes. Two steps. Battle that lasts for ten minutes. One step. Battle that lasts for fifteen minutes. _Thought_ of taking a step. Battle that lasts for twenty minutes with a freakin' Vampire Kiwi.

_:end flashback:_

So you see, I need someone who has gotten to the third disk at the least. On with the fic!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Six: Ferdinand_

  


Darkness filled the room. The curtains were pulled back, causing the moon's light to fall on the huge bed. The room itself was as large as the ballroom. Bookcases lined the walls, two wardrobes, one on each side of the room, held the king and queen's clothing. On a larger desk sat the Marl family god, the Dragon. On a smaller one opposite it stooda statuette of the Goddess.

  


Ferdinand crept into the quarters he and Cornet shared. He saw her lying on the bed, moonlight cast over her face. Smiling, he gently kissed her, before undressing and putting on his night clothes. 

  


He didn't know what to do. Goddess, he loved Cornet, but he'd given his word that she would deliver the Ancient Weapons and her puppets. It had been nearly a year ago that Ferdinand had met the warlord Graadus Peace. He had been brought up to court the week that Cornet had gone to Orange to visit her grandfather.

__________

_Ferdinand sat on his throne, overlooking the criminals that came to beg freedom. He was judge, and many were pleading for their lives. The king was strict with his laws, Marls would be the best that he could make it._

  


_Finally, the last man stepped forward. He was handsome, but his eyes were sunken, his face pale and scarred. The man looked starved and his clothing was tattered , barely enough was left to keep him decent._

  


_"If it pleases your Highness," drawled the man in a clear, deep voice. "I would like to plead innocent to whatever crimes I have been accused of."_

  


_Ferdinand frowned. The man had a mocking tone in his voice, which sounded too lazy for anyone in Marls. "What crimes are you accused of?"_

  


_He grinned wickedly. "Theft, murder, kidnapping, rape. Kinda goes on, but you court types are to soft to even imagine some of the things I've done."_

  


_The king glared, appalled. "Then why should I let you go?"_

  


_"'Cause I know something you don't know," sang the man. "And I know how to make your kingdom richer."_

  


_Ferdinand paused. After a moment, he asked,"What is your name?"_

  


_He bowed. "I would be Graadus Peace, ruler of Gojirus, infamous warlord, archrival of the goddess Chaos, ruler of Nair."_

__________

Ferdinand didn't exactly know what made him ally himself with Graadus Peace. Nothing he did seemed to make sense anymore, like why he planned to attack the countries who had refused to forge a treaty with him. Like why he planned to give Cornet to Graadus. The only thing in his life that he loved more than his children was his wife. He turned over, propped his head on his hand, and gazed at her. He could remember how they first met, the Miss Marls competition, the party, their wedding, each of his children's birth. The past five years had been wonderful.

  


Ferdinand blinked. There was something very odd about Cornet....

  


He tentatively reached out and touched her face. She flinched. "Cornet, are you awake?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Good," he smiled in the darkness. "Because I was thinking that we could take a vacation, maybe go down to Red Hot for awhile. It'll be nice, we could leave the children here with Sharte and Terra. What do you think?" She was silent. "Cornet?"

  


"How long would we be there?"

  


"It's June, so I suppose.... until almost August."

  


"What day would we come back?"Cornet asked, her voice cracking.

  


"It's two days travel, isn't it? We'll be back about-July 28th?"

  


Cornet rolled over, facing away from him. "Alright."

  


Ferdinand hugged her. "I know I haven't been with you lately, but this trip is just what we need."

__________

"There it is,meow!"

  


"What?"

  


"There it is,meow, the castle!"

  


"What?"

  


"The castle, the castle!"screamed Myao.

  


"WHAT!!!"

  


"THE CASTLE, THE FRICKIN' CASTLE!"

  


"Hold on,"Marjoly yawned. "I was waiting for my ears to pop. What?"

  


Myao collapsed, having passed out from all the yelling.

  


"The castle of Basil or Bale or whatever,"grunted Gao.

  


Marjoly looked down. "Ha, that could fit in my backyard!"

  


"Maybe it is a third world country,"said Crowdia.

  


Marjoly whipped out a glowing, amber stone, which turned green. "This will detect those stones we need. One is just below us!"

  


"Let's get it then!" Myao said, recovering from her faint.

__________

"It's bull shit,"mumbled Graadus.

  


"We hired you to take them down, if you fail, you're fired."

  


"I'm tellin' you, this is bull shit! I ain't some two-bit mercenary! I'm Graadus Peace, and damned if I'm gonna follow you're orders,"he spat.

  


"Oh really,"the woman on the throne purred. She had platinum hair and crimson eyes. Crossing her legs, the tight black leather pants looking even tighter. She leaned over, giving him an eyeful with her small tank top. "You do as I say, and you just might get a bonus,"she said, her voice a husky whisper.

  


"What, you?" he laughed. "Listen, you slut, I'm not you're bitch. You hired me to take care of one king, not two. I don't work for free."

  


"What do you want then?" she huffed angrily.

  


"The Dragon Buster."

  


"I don't know where it is!"

  


"Like hell you don't," Graadus growled. "Find it, or get someone else to do it."

  


She glared and he stared back. After a few seconds, she sighed. "I'll...see what I can do."


	7. Endiness

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: This might seem like it has nothing to do with the story, but you will see in time. Please excuse me if they're ooc. Yeah, I went ahead and wrote this. But I still need someone to help me write the LoD peeps! Please, I beg of thee! Two chapters in two days with no reviews between them so far. There's a poll at the bottom, check it out! On with the fic!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Seven: Endiness_

  


King Albert-the most eligible bachelor in all of Endiness at the moment.

  


"Soa, it's hell."

  


King Albert-the hero, he had helped defeat Melbu Frahma.

  


"Goddess, help me."

  


King Albert-Dragoon Warrior.

  


He slammed the door. "Sorry, no solicitors!"

  


"Just one lock of your hair!"squealed the girls waiting outside."Please!"

  


Albert glanced around, panting. 'Not even in my own castle am I safe!'he thought when one of his female fans started to climb in through the window. "P-please leave at once,'he gasped.

  


"Not until I get your cape!"

  


"Leave!"

  


"No!"

  


"I order you, by my royal authority-hey!"Albert exclaimed. The woman grabbed at his cape. "That's mine!"

  


"Not anymore!"She struggled with him.

  


"Give it back!"

  


"No!"She wrenched it away.

  


"Keep it then,"he sighed. She climbed back out of the window and he hastily closed it. It was madness. A month-it had been a month since the battle. Having traveled all over the continent, meeting and telling people of their journey, all of Endiness knew what had happened. And today, today of all days, the day when Emille was coming to visit, tourists from Lohan were in the kingdom. 

"Why would there be tourists, from Lohan of all places?"Albert stood up. "The women there are insane,'he mumbled while he slowly opened the door. The hallway was empty. He sighed in relief. "Thank-Soa help me!"yelled the king as two dozen females, ranging in ages from ten to sixty, stampeded into the room.

__________

Dart Fehld-betrothed to Shana

  


"Dinner's ready!"

  


Dart Fehld-the hero, he who had lead the quest to destroy Melbu Frahma

  


"Um... it's kinda burnt, sorry."

  


Dart Fehld-Dragoon warrior and worst cook in all of Endiness

  


"That's okay, I like it crispy,"laughed Shana.

  


"Are you sure it's not too bad? It looks like firewood,"Dart poked the steak.

  


"It's fine."

  


"Really?"

  


"Yes,"she smiled."It's perfect." 

  


He sat down. "Some way to celebrate an anniversary:with lousy wine and a burnt steak."

  


"It's not really an anniversary,"Shana said. She picked up a knife and began to cut her steak.

  


"I guess not, but still...."

  


"Just eat,"grunted Shana, sawing at her food. "We should be thankful for-"she put more pressure on the knife."For Seles, and peace, and our wedding-"The knife bounced off the steak, flew from her hand, hit the wall, and landed on the floor. 

  


"We should use this as armor,"Dart grinned.

  


"What kind of meat is this?"she marveled.

  


"Vampire Kiwi."

  


"You don't eat Vampire Kiwis, they're deadly,"said Shana.

  


"Oops."

  


"Well then, let's go down to the restaurant!"Shana said cheerfully.

  


"Are you sure?"

  


She sighed."No, I'm not sure and never will be."

  


"In that case, let's go."

__________

Meru-Famed dancer of Donau

  


"Okay, now spin!"

  


Meru-One of heroines of the Dragoons

  


"Now shake it!"

  


Meru-Dragoon Warrior

  


"And spin!"

  


"I'm dizzy,"moaned one of the girls.

  


"Good, that means you're doing it right!"Meru nodded. She turned around and laughed."What a dummy!"

  


"What was that?"asked the girl.

  


"Nothing!"the Wingly flashed her patented smile. "Just reviewing today's lessons!"

  


"How about a break,"whined one girl. "Huh, Miss Meru?"

  


"Okay!"

  


In one month Meru had started her own dance academy for the fun of it. It was supported by Donau and all the fees from the students went to the Wingly as a sort of bribe for her to live in the town. But she found it boring after two whole days of teaching. She was ready for some action! A sixteen-year old looking for adventure.

  


"Not that I'm gonna find any teaching these kids. Like they could ever dance like me!" she yawned. "Class dismissed."

  


"But it's only eleven-thirty!"stated a student.

  


"Uh... I-uh-don't want your feet to get to tired doing these complicated moves! Yeah, that's it,"she chuckled.

  


The girls frowned, unmoving.

  


"Well, what're you waiting for? Go home and rest!" The students left. "And I'm going on a road trip!"

__________

_POLL_

  


POLL: ON A SCALE OF ONE TO FIVE HOW MUCH WOULD LIKE TO SEE ANOTHER RHAPSODY FANFIC FROM GOLDENGODDESS?

  


1-NO, GODS, NO! HASN'T SHE RUINED THE GAME ENOUGH?!

2-NO,THIS ONE STUNK AND FAIRLY, I HOPE SHE DOESN'T WRITE AGAIN.

3-NEUTRAL-I WOULDN'T MIND, BUT I WOULDN'T CARE, EITHER.

4-YES-YEAH, THIS ONE WAS PRETTY GOOD AND I'D LIKE TO SEE MORE.

5-YES-YEAH! I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO SEE ANOTHER RHAPSODY FIC FROM HER! THIS ONE WAS GREAT, SO IT WOULD BE COOL TO SEE ANOTHER.


	8. My Big Whiny Author Note Chapter!

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Looky, I updated!

Director:No, G-chan, this is an Address from the Crazy Author.

G.G.:Right, I forgot! But right now, it's an Address from the Pissed Off Author! See, this fic means a lot to me, but since no one is reviewing, I'm considering taking it down. Yeah, I know I sound selfish, but come on! 6 reviews for 7 chapters? And one of them wasn't even a review! It was a note from a friend! No offense Krystal, I love talking to ya, but I need reviews like I need Seto Kaiba, air, Seto Kaiba, water, food, Seto Kaiba, Final Fantasy Seven, playstation, Seto Kaiba..... SO, I'm not asking for much, just a review! One is good enough! Look, I'm desperate! Re-View-Now! Do it to keep Rhapsody fics alive. 'Cause I mean, really, if I'm not gonna write 'em, who will?! Hint hint. Wink wink. *coughJena-su Aquila, Yami Kururu, yukitocough* Oh, and Yami Kururu? Here, you get a rose (----@) and an award for being the only person who gives a care about this fic besides me. Actually, it's the Multiple Reviewer Award. *hands Yami Kururu a statue of a snake dragon* Congratulations. It would have gone to Jena-su Aquila if she had reviewed more. Hint hint, wink wink. But anyway, you're my fave reviewer.

  


Deep Voice:This has been an Address from the Crazy-

G.G.:Pissed Off!

Deep Voice:Crazy, Pissed Off Author. We will now resume our scheduled program.

  


*we see G.G. hugging Seto Kaiba* 

  


Seto:Let me go, woman!

G.G.:Nuh, uh! You are so cyoote!

  


Director:And here's Ferdinand doing something so that the chapter won't be violating rules!

  


Ferdinand:What? My big break?! Yes! *clears throat* 

Forgiiiiive, well that's a mighty big word for such a small man! And I'm-not-sure-I- CAAAN! 'Cause I don't even know now who I am. It's too soon, for me to say, for-give. Oh, forgi-hiv! It's too soon, for me to say...foooorgive.

  


Cornet:*sweatdrop* I married that guy?

Etoile:Hohohohoho, yes you did! Ahahahaha!

Jaaron:Honey, Eric is hungry, make him dinner!

Etoile: *looking like an angry Kururu* _DO IT YOURSELF! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!!!!!!!!_

Jaaron:Eep!

  


This chapter was made possible by you not reviewing, my Director-

Director:*whips off cloak* Am really Joey, ya know, the star of Yu-Gi-Oh!, please, no autographs! *owl hoots* 

  


Riiiight. Anyway, Seto Kaiba, Ferdinand, Cornet, Etoile, Jaaron, Atlus, and Rebecca Lynn Howard and her song _Forgive._ And if no one reads this, more of this stupid humor will make itself present in my Author Notes! Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow!

Seto:But it's morning.

G.G.:SILENCE! My word is law! Remember, review!


	9. Traveling

Silver Lining

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note-*runs around screaming, ripping her hair out* I screwed up the story! I screwed up the story! *sobs* Graadus is playing too big a part, I introduced a new character who has no point whatsoever, everything is falling apart!!!! I can't even type well anymore, it took me half-hour to type this so far! I have to revise everything. I wrote all the way to Ch. 11 and I have to trash it all! Thankie, Yami Kururu. She's a good person, the only one who cares. Like roses? Have some more!

----@ ----@ ----@ ----@

I like Seto Kaiba. Yugi is too perfect for my tastes. He always knows his opponents moves! Why? No one is that good. Okay, on with the fic!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Atlus made, so don't sue me. If you do, you'll get about twenty birds, a fat dog, some clothes, some books, my diary, seventy cents, my cd player, my movies, my Tenchi toys and posters......

__________

_Chapter Eight:Traveling_

  


Sunlight shone through the windows into the Royal bedroom. It had been two days ago that the queen discovered her husband's plan. Cornet stretched and rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Ferdinand. Five years of castle life had not broken a sixteen-year old habit of waking up early.

  


'It's funny,'mused Cornet. 'I used to sleep late when Kururu tried to wake me up, and now I wake up early when she's not here.'

  


She dressed, but not into her usual clothing.

  


"Darnit,"she whispered angrily trying to pull on her pants. "They fit me five years and four children ago!" Giving up with a sigh, she put on a pair of breeches and a plain,white tunic. She wrapped her blue shawl around her shoulders and donned the familiar cap. Her bags were already packed. In them were Items, Accessories, her horn, and spare clothes. She glanced at Ferdinand, still sleeping peacefully, and briefly wondered if she was wrong. No. Remembering two days of overheard conversations and maps, she picked up her things and left.

__________

The children's playroom was nearly as big as their parent's. The walls were blue, painted with three eggs, a white rabbit, a bear, a metal dog, three warriors, Sharte, terra, and various creatures Cornet had met during her travels. Terra stood beside three bags: one for Kururu, Harmony, and Ferdinand the Second, one for Cherie, and one holding food. Two puppets rested against the bags. Sharte entered, carrying a sleeping Cherie and Ferdinand, Kururu and Harmony trailing behind her.

  


Cornet opened the door. "All set?"

  


"Yes,"Terra answered. "We are ready."

  


"Thank you for coming with me,"she said. "t's nice to have friends with me, and I'll feel safer."

  


Sharte smiled. "It is our pleasure, after all you've done for us."

  


"But just in case,"Terra picked up the puppets. "We are bringing these with us. No telling what might happen."

  


Cornet nodded. "He'll be up soon, we should leave."

__________

Sharte carried the royal children to the covered wagon. Cornet climbed in, followed by the sisters. Terra sat in the driver's seat, covered by a brown robe.

  


"Ready?"she asked.

  


Cornet cradled Kururu and Ferdinand in her arms, Sharte held Harmony and Cherie. "Yes, we're ready."

  


"Then let us leave this place!" Terra snapped the reigns. The horses took them away from the castle and out of Mothergreen.

__________

In another part of the world: Dart rolled out of bed, much like a certain queen had two hours before. He rolled...right _off_ the bed, landing on the floor with a _thump_.

  


"Owww,"he groaned.

  


"Go back to sleep,"mumbled Shana.

  


He stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Be up in time to make breakfast, okay?"

  


"Yeah,"she murmured. "Breakfast."

  


After showering, he returned to the bedroom and dressed, finding Shana still asleep.

  


"Wake up,"he shook her gently. "It's morning."

  


"Five more minutes, please...."

  


Dart sighed,"Fine, but only five more minutes."

  


Five minutes later...

  


"Honey?"

  


"Five more minutes, please Dart?"

  


"Alright, but if you're not up by then-"

  


Five minutes later...

  


"Shana, get up! The house is on fire!"

  


She shot up. "What?! How-what,"she frowned when she saw Dart laughing. "Okay, I'm up."

__________

Albert lay on the floor, trampled by roughly thirty pairs of high heels. He moaned,"They took my armor!", and crawled to the nearest room, which was, luckily, his own. "Those women were mad."

  


"Mad with passion, baby!"

  


Albert lifted his head from the floor wearily. "Not another one!"

  


"Don't flatter yourself, hon,"laughed the girl sitting on his bed.

  


"Well, I assumed....."he stopped. "What are you doing in my room?"

  


"Have I got the deal for you, baby!" She was short and carried a sort of scepter thing. With this she pointed at the king. "Boo-ya!"

__________

"Are we there yet?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Yay!" Myao glanced down at the countryside. "I'm gonna park him here, okay!"

  


"No,"said Marjoly lazily.

  


"Yeah?"Myao grinned evilly, still angry about the 'castle' incident of yesterday.

  


"No."

  


"Yeah, land it?"

  


"No!"

  


"Okay!"

  


"No, don't land it! Myao!!!!!" The three other passengers screamed as the dragon went into a downward spiral. At the last second, it straightened and gracefully landed on the grass. The three women moaned, falling off of their ride only to retch.

  


"All passengers please step off of the plane, we have reached our destination!" yelled Myao. "Hope you had a horrible ride and thank you for flying Air Myao!"


End file.
